1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cord collector for a blind, comprising an upper and a lower beam with a blind body attached there-between, and a cord collector disposed beneath the lower beam thereof wherein the blind body has a plurality of central cord-passage holes equidistantly disposed at the middle thereof for a cord to be led there-through. The cord, securely fixed to the upper beam at one end and led through the cord-passage holes at the other end, is passed through the lower beam and located on the cord collector thereon via a retaining cup disposed at the bottom end thereof. When a height of the lower beam of the blind is adjusted, an extending section of the cord is wound around and gathered in crisscross on the cord collector thereon so as to completely and securely retrieve the pulling cord thereof, safely preventing children from getting suffocated or hurt when playing around the Venetian blind thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional blind 10 is mainly made up of an upper and a lower beams 11, 12 with a blind body 13 attached there-between. The blind body 13 has a plurality of equidistant cord-passage holes 131 disposed at both sides thereof for a left and a right pull cords 14, 14′ to be led there-through respectively. The left and the right pull cords 14, 14′, securely fastened to the lower beams 11, 12 at one end thereof and respectively led upwards through the cord-passage holes 131 thereof, are passed through a locating means 111 disposed at one side of the upper beam 11 and extended downwards at the other end to form a left and a right pulling sections 141, 141′ respectively. The blind 10 thereof can be gathered up or unfolded via the left and the right pulling sections 141, 141′ of the left and the right pull cords 14, 14′.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional blind structure. Most of all, when the blind body 13 of the blind 10 is gathered upwards in withdrawal, the left and the right pulling sections 141, 141′ of the left and the right pull cords 14, 14′ are suspended downwards for a certain length, which may unsafely cause danger to children playing around. In case of an accident when a child got wound up by the suspending left and right pulling sections 141, 141′ thereof by the neck, the struggling force of a child to get out there-from can easily detach the left and right pull cords 14, 14′ from the locating means 111 thereof, activating the withdrawal of the left and right pulling sections 141, 141′ thereof to unfold the blind body 13 thereof. Thus, a child might get suffocated or hurt by the withdrawing left and right pulling sections 141, 141′ thereof.